Workflow is a term that can describe tasks, procedural steps, organizations or people involved, input and output information, and tools, for use by a process. A workflow can be used, for example, to simulate and/or represent one or more processes. Workflow processes can be used to streamline processes that can involve both manual and automatic operations. For example, a workflow process can be defined for accessing or provisioning of storage resources. Various types of tasks can be performed within a workflow. These tasks can be implemented by local services, remote Web services, scripts, sub-workflows, etc. Typically, each task can be configured to implement a small part of functionality, and thus the tasks can be linked together, such as to indicate control flow between the tasks.
Typically, workflows can be generated using workflow designer software. A workflow designer software can be used to combine process analysis management with an object-oriented programming approach. Workflow designer software can include, for example, a graphical user interface (GUI) for composing workflows. Workflow software can also include a runtime engine for executing workflows within the GUI. For example, a workflow can be generated to define what storage resources can be requested, who can request storage resources, and so on. Another workflow process can search for and obtain various data, such as configuration data, or other data. Workflows can perform various routines and subroutines, and can be configured to process data entry in such a way that it runs in the background, allowing a user to concentrate on other tasks.
While the embodiments of the application are susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments are provided as examples in the drawings and detailed description. It should be understood that the drawings and detailed description are not intended to limit the embodiments to the particular form disclosed. Instead, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the invention as defined by the appended claims.